


Short Circuit Hearts

by Gay_as_fuck



Series: Short Circuit Hearts (aka all electric type gym leaders are mentally ill) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, hpd - Freeform, uh these are all really badly written but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: It’s Wattson who gets them together in the end.Living with mental illness when you are alone is hard. But things get easier if you find someone to share the burden with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't fucking believe this is the longest fic i've written but i don't give a fuck and my bff and beta @dollcloud ( who i can not thank enough also read their stuff they are like the best writer ever) says it's good so fuck it here is this train crash of a fan fic.

It’s Wattson who gets them together in the end. He has the idea a little while after he first met Lt. Surge in person. The military man was cold to anyone he was wary of, and Wattson had been one of those people at first. As he watched the man interact with people who he didn’t consider a threat to him or his position he was loud and friendly.

 

He had a fondness for children even if he wouldn’t admit it. It was strange how different he acted with children. With adults he would either act loud and obnoxious or serious and deadly. Either way, he was not the most pleasant person to talk with. 

 

However, around children he would smile a real smile and act childlike. It was refreshing to see the man so open. How he acted around children gave Wattson the idea to gather all the electric type trainers together. 

 

It would be useful to gather them all, each with their own ideas and battle tactics. Wattson was also pleased at the idea that he could have more friends like him. Friends who love the power and joy of electric type pokemon. People with problems and quirks and hearts that beat static through their veins. 

 

He decided to reach out to Clemont first. The kid was a nervous boy who didn’t like to talk much. He seemed to enjoy the presence of someone who could do all the talking and Wattson was the kind of man who could ramble on for hours about anything and everything.

 

Surge might scare the kid at first, but they both had some of the same fears and hopes. Each trying to prove themselves to the world though for different reasons. For Surge it was redemption and for Clemont it was the shadow he had to step into. 

 

Wattson hoped Clemont would be the first electric type gym leader he would recruit for his little club. However a group of mismatched people often come together in mismatched ways. Besides the Lieutenant, the first person to join the network was Volkner.

 

Wattson had heard many stories about Volkner. He was the son of the old Sunnyshore Gym leader and excelled in everything he did. The kid has closed down his gym for a month causing a lot of drama in the league over why it was closed. However Wattson didn’t know that last part, he hated politics and attempted to stay away from the inner workings of the league. All Wattson knew was that Volkner was a brilliant if reserved engineer and skilled trainer.

 

Wattson got a call from Lt. Surge one night that made him aware of Volkner’s situation and what the military man intended to do about it.

 

~~~

 

“Wattson. I need your help,” the voice from over the phone was clipped but clearly agitated. Without even looking at the number the older man knew that Lt. Surge was calling him. However it was not clear to him why the man would be calling at such an hour.

 

“Please explain,”Wattson asked groggily. He was to tired to be formal or even greet Surge. 

 

“I was in Sunnyshore on business and the league called. They wanted me to check in on the gym leader there because he hadn’t opened his gym in a fucking month,” the gym leader told his story as his tone rose. 

 

“Please,” Wattson cut in, “make this short.”. A sigh came over the other end of the line as the Lieutenant attempted to calm himself.

 

“Long story short the kid’s only skin and bones. Plus i doubt he’s done more than go from his living room to his bed in the last month. So I forced him to eat, sleep, and promised him i’d help him get better.”. 

 

Wattson could only imagine the gruff way Surge would have forced the kid to take care of himself. Volkner wasn’t a child or a teenager; he was in about his early twenties but both gym leaders had taken to calling anyone younger than them ‘kid’. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Wattson asked, raising one of his eyebrows. A huff came over the end of the line as Surge struggled to find the right words.

 

“You seem like you’d be better at this stuff. I’m. Well I’m not the best at being helpful we both know that.” The younger man sounded unsure of himself and of what to do with the depressed gym leader he had decided to take care of.

 

Wattson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at the mess Surge had taken upon himself to fix. He considered what good the military man could do for Volkner. He didn’t know much about the kid’s situation and didn’t want to prod for information Surge probably wouldn’t know.

 

“Just, try and get him out of the house. Maybe take over the gym for a little while if you send for your replacement leader to work at your gym. Stay with him for a bit and call me again in the morning.”

 

“Alright” Surge replied and hung up without saying goodbye. Wattson but his phone back on his bedside table and fell asleep wondering what Volkner was like.

 

~~~

 

At six a.m. sharp Wattson was awoken by a call from Surge. The military man did not sound at all drowsy over the call as compared to a still half asleep Wattson.

 

“Wattson. Volkner is still asleep and i’ve informed both the pokemon league and my replacement leader that I will be staying in Sunnyshore and leading the gym for an unknown amount of time.”

Wattson felt like Surge’s commander with the way he was speaking. The man slipped into his military training whenever he was unsure of what to do. Wattson decided that he would at some point have to speak to Volkner, but first things first he had to learn the whole situation.

 

“I know I told you to keep it short last night but do you mind telling me the story again?” 

 

“Well, as I said before I was on business here in Sunnyshore when the league gave me a call. They said that the Sunnyshore Gym leader hadn’t opened his gym in a month and they hadn’t heard from him. I went to his door and knocked, and he answered- looked a little worse for wear. He’s all skin and bones poor kid, probably didn’t eat a lot. Well he didn’t want me to come in, I did anyways. Picked him up over my shoulder and carried him to his couch and made him eat something. That about it, the story of all this bullshit.”

 

Wattson tried to hold back a laugh at the idea of Surge picking up Volkner and throwing him over his shoulder. Whatever caused Volkner to act in the way he did was serious causing Wattson to give his non professional advice.

 

“Get him out into the sunshine, that does wonders for me. That and keep him eating, you gotta stay healthy though i’m not really one to talk,” he let out a laugh at that but continued to speak. “Ask him why he’s been like this and get him some professional help if you think he needs it.”

 

Surge didn’t reply for a moment, he took his time thinking before speaking again. When he did he was somewhat hesitant and unsure of whether or not his plan was a good one.

 

“I’ll spend the first day getting him out of the house, maybe making him clean a little. Then i’ll ask him what’s up and follow your advice.” After a second and in a rare moment of honesty Surge thanked Wattson.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Just don’t go around forcing people to eat properly and calling me in the middle of the night,” Wattson replied with a laugh. He hoped Surge understood that he was fine with what Surge had done and was even a little proud. 

 

~~~

 

Surge didn’t call him for a while after that, not because he was mad but the man seemed so busy trying to help both Volkner and run the Sunnyshore Gym. 

 

After his time away Surge would joke about how he thought the puzzle in his gym was tricky. The first day he had opened the gym he hadn’t even been able to find his way to the end of the maze where he should have been waiting.What a sight it must have been to see a furious military man scream swears at the puzzle in a gym. 

 

The three of them would laugh over the events later. Volkner would exaggerate what Surge said every time and the Lieutenant would attempt to defend himself but never really care because it was a good story even with the shameless additions. 

 

Surge stayed in Sunnyshore for two months after he first met Volkner. During that time the two bickered like a mother and her son. Whatever problem arose for Surge Volkner would reply with sassy comments and unhelpful advice.

 

The two yelled and hated on each other for a long time, until Surge got a bottle of good liquor (using Volkner’s money of course) and decided they needed to have a talk. Neither of them ever told anyone what happened that night but it was clear that the two of them made peace.

 

The most Surge would let slip was that he had admitted things to Volkner that he hadn’t told anyone else. Volkner slowly began to get better with the help of a Therapist and why Surge claimed to be a mental health improving exercise regimen. 

 

Most of what happened over those two months neither deemed important enough to tell Wattson about. When Surge came back to Vermilion he had a smile on his face and hope about the young engineer in Sunnyshore. 

 

The Sunnyshore gym was the most eretic gym in the league in regards to when it was open. Some months it would be open every day, and others it would be open only a select few. However league officials learned to turn a blind eye to such inconsistency for if they didn’t they would face the rage of the other electric type gym leaders.

 

Volkner made his way into their friendship and the beginning of something great. One night while the three of them were on a video call as they now often did to check up on each other Wattson proposed his idea.

 

~~~

 

Volkner’s black screen crackled to life and revealed a someone disheveled Lt. Surge. The military man’s uniform was wrinkled and his hair lacked the usual gel he used to slick it back. Without even asking Volkner knew it’d been a hard day.

 

“I trashed my room again today,” Surge stated matter of factly without even a hello. Volkner didn’t say anything and waited for the older man to continue with his story.

 

“It was a tough day. A trainer came in and had a Weezing on their team. Usually I can handle seeing one now but for some reason-” Surge stopped himself, anger edging into his voice as he looked away from his computer screen. They both were silent for a moment before he continued.

 

“I remember them from the war.” The comment was brief but carried much of Surge’s pain. He never talked much about the war. Still Volkner knew things about the war from books and movies. He knew that poison types, especially Weezings and Koffings were used for their toxic gases. 

 

Neither of them said anything else about it. Partly because Wattson was sending a call request and partly because neither knew what to say. Wattson’s face suddenly appeared in a split screen for the both of them and each greeted the older man in their own special way.

 

Surge made a grunt of acknowledgement as Volkner smiled slightly. Wattson beamed at the two of them before introducing his idea. He had been thinking about telling them all night and it seemed like a perfect one to do so.

 

He didn’t miss the obviously poor state of being Surge was in. He could tell it had been a hard day for the man but Volkner was usually the one he confided to. Sure would tell him if he wished to.

 

“I was thinking that all of us electric type gym leaders should make a network.” Surge raised one of his eyebrows skeptically whereas Volkner cocked his head to the side in interest. 

 

“I know of a few other Electric type Gym leaders. I figure it’d be nice for all of us to talk and become friends. I know we all need people like us.” Surge smiled at Wattson’s elaboration and added a few opinions himself.

 

“I hear that the kid running Kalos’ electric gym is just that; a kid. I think it might help him to have some veterans teach him the ropes.” Wattson smiled at Surge who seemed to be getting on board with the whole idea. 

 

Volkner hadn’t weighed in on the conversation yet and his stare was vacant. Wattson wanted to ask the youngest man what was wrong. However the Lieutenant spoke first.

 

“Kid, you still with us,” he barked startling Volkner and almost making him fall out of his chair. 

 

“Y-yeah. I was just thinking how it might be nice to have some more people to talk to. The kid might need some and we all sure do.”

 

No one spoke for a moment, each looking away from the others and in on themselves. They took that moment to examine their cracks and scars. Maybe there were more people like them out there.

 

“Yeah, it might be nice” Volkner said softly, not wanting to break the silence. “To have someone who really understands.” 

 

Because despite how much they cared for one another each had their own problems that the others couldn’t understand. 

 

~~~

 

Elesa comes to them. Wattson had sent a letter to her asking if she wished to have a meeting with all the Electric type leaders. She called him a few days later to say that a) he should have just called and b) she had already planned a trip to Mauville and would be coming in a few weeks.

 

Wattson told Surge and Volkner the news. Each had a different reaction, however both had the same idea. They were happy to have someone new to talk with about electric types however odd and stuck up the Unova gym leader appeared. 

 

Volkner shared his theories that she would be reserved and probably dislike them from some moral or just plain elitist high ground. Ever the pessimist, he assured them that he was right.

 

Lt. Surge was, as always, ready to fight her if she was any of the things Volkner predicted. He was wary of her, and though he didn’t explain why they all knew it wasn’t because she seemed stuck up. Surge was wary of everyone and she was one of the most powerful Gym Leaders in Unova.

 

Wattson was hopeful that she was just distant and not mean or stuck up at all. Volkner would scoff at those hopes while Surge questioned them. Wattson remained the outnumbered optimist. 

 

Elesa came during a cloudy fall day. Wattson would always claim that the first time he glimpsed her he thought that she was the sun which had come out from it’s hiding spot. Elesa would roll her eyes every time he said it but they all knew how much she loved to be the center of attention.

 

~~~

 

The bright center of attention in Mauville that caught Wattson’s attention was a girl with cropped yellow hair and headphones with long decorative tassels coming off of them. It took him a moment to realize the woman he was looking at was Elesa.

 

He walked up to her and tried to make his way through a few reporters who had come to take pictures of her. She had drawn a small crowd and was expected to draw a huge one when she gave a fashion show at the Mauville arts center later that week.

 

She was a little surprised when an old man made his way into the crowd surrounding her. She was used to creeps, but still, she didn’t like them. However, he seemed innocent enough, and that was the safest time to talk to him, so she struck up a conversation. 

 

~~~

 

“Excuse me, do I know you?” She asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. 

 

“I’m Wattson, I lead the Mauville Gym. I was wondering when i could follow you up on that meeting?” He smiled at her like an old man smiles at his grand daughter. The reporters turned on the old man who claimed to be Wattson like a hungry dog on a bite of meat.

 

They asked him loads of questions about what it meant to have the Unova gym leader in his city. He smiled at all of them, though he was clearly overwhelmed and gave them a truthful answer.

 

“I’m glad to have such a powerful trainer and excellent role model for young children visiting my city.” The reporters seemed pleased with that and moved back to ask Elesa questions. She smiled at them and answered their moments for a few minutes until most of them had gotten their answers and left.

 

“I’ve got time to kill, why don’t we go out to eat and talk,” Elesa suggested. Wattson looked somewhat confused, unsure of how to tell her that he had planned to have her come over. Still he could understand how he might seem somewhat like a creep (though he tried not to) and chuckled. 

 

“Sure, we can go wherever you want! Plus I’ll pay!”

 

~~~

 

The two of them had a nice dinner that night at the fanciest restaurant in Mauville. Elesa had chattered on about her life and what she was doing in Unova. During the diner she stayed the main topic of their conversation.

 

He convinced her to join the other gym leaders on a video chat the next night and gave her his username. She had smiled at him and thanked him for paying for the meal. She told him to leave a big tip and left where a limo was waiting to pick her up.

 

Wattson left with his heart and wallet feeling much lighter. The idea of getting Elesa to chat with them at least was a relief. She seemed as if she’d make a good addition to the group. Everything about her was stunning from her sense of humor to her energy. 

 

Along time after that day, as everyone was bickering away, he wondered if they were going to turn out like him. He hadn’t always been cheerful, in fact he could remember the times when he could hardly force any emotions. 

 

He had been as messed up as all of them were, though not in the same way. He hoped they’d turn out like him; happy. But that night he was just glad that their three might become four.

 

~~~

 

“So?” Surge questioned, “what’s she like?” 

 

Wattson rubbed his chin for a moment thinking of a way to make her appeal to the two gym leaders he was currently video chatting with.

 

“I was right wasn’t I,” Volkner sighed, not even giving Wattson a chance to explain the woman. Wattson huffed and spoke quickly.

 

“No- it’s not like what you said. She seems like a wonderful woman.” He rushed to say and in the moment he caught his breath Surge cut in.

 

“But?”

 

“But, I couldn’t get a good read out of her.” Wattson sighed, “She has a better sense of humor than the both of you do”.

 

Wattson chuckled at his own jab while Volkner rolled his eyes. Surge, in mock anger, slammed his hands face up his knees.

 

“Come on! As if my jokes aren’t pure gold!”

 

“Your jokes are,” Volkner paused for effect, “shockingly terrible!!” Wattson let out a laugh as Surge gasped in outrage, though it was all in good humor. 

 

“Did you steal that one from Flint?!” Surge barked, “because he can not make a joke to save his life. Next time you see him punch him for me!” Surge commanded. Volkner and Wattson both laughed which caused Surge to smile.

 

~~~

 

The next night Wattson received a message from someone with the username of “Shining Beauty”. He could only assume it was Elesa and checked her message.

 

“Hey, I’m free all night want to introduce me to your friends or what?”

 

Wattson beamed at the idea of having his dear friends meet the shining beauty of Nimbasa for the first time. He shot back a message and then directed his attention towards seeing if Surge or Volkner were on.

 

“Give me a moment to see if our fellow gym leaders are on.”

 

“Volkner, Surge, Get your asses on so we can talk to Elesa.” He sent into the other private chat.

 

“Sure thing.” Volkner replied almost instantly then said, “I can’t wait to prove you wrong.” 

 

Surge didn’t seem to be on so Wattson decided that it would be better to start without him than to keep either of the younger gym leaders waiting. 

 

He opened up a video chat and invited both of of the blonds. Volkner was on first, greeting him with a smile and wave. 

 

“Hey Wattson!” Elesa greeted, her face suddenly sharing half of Wattson’s screen with Volkner. 

 

“That means you must be the ‘shining shocking star’ of Sunnyshore” Elesa almost cooed. 

 

“Don’t call me that” Volkner not quite snapped at her, giving her the answer she needed. Elesa gave a small snort and a smile. 

 

“Not as charming as i’d assumed, but either way it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“I don’t intend to be charming. I intend to figure out if you are what i assumed you to be.” Volkner was matter of fact, not bothering to hide his intentions. 

 

“We’re very matter of fact now aren’t we” Elesa sounded patronizing, like a parent talking to their child. Volkner bristled at the comment like an angry jolteon.

 

Wattson tried to quickly find a way to break the tension between the two gym leaders who were clearly on edge about meeting each other. However an account under the name of “The Lightning American” beat him to it.

 

Surge appeared on screen with a greeting as brash, loud, and informal as the man himself.

 

“Hey!! Looks like all of us electric bastards are on!” Elesa looked both shocked and amused by the brash man who had appeared on her screen. Volkner rolled his eyes as Wattson let out a laugh.

 

“Hello, and who would you be?” Elesa asked with a smile. 

 

“Lt. Surge”

 

“Well lieutenant, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

 

“Word of advice” Volkner cut it, “Ignore everything he says.”

 

Wattson let out another laugh at both Volkner’s comment and the response Surge gave. That response was flipping off his screen with the addition of a jeering comment.

 

“Sure sure, listen to him and watch me.”

 

Elesa raised one of her eyebrows but seemed more interested in becoming a regular member of whatever the hell the boys had set up than she was before.

 

“Now Elesa, I hear you’re one of the strongest gym leaders in the league” Wattson stated and watched Surge’s eyes darken. In contrast Elesa blushed and turned away.

 

“In Unova at least, but it’s not hard competition.” She the modesty of her tone threw Volkner off but he didn’t show it. He had expected her to be full of herself and yet there she was being modest.

 

“I got second place in the Unova Regionals last year. Lost to Lenora, but I’m glad she’s done so well. Kicked Clay’s ass for me in the first round.” She gave a smile and small huff of a laugh.

 

“Clay? He’s the ground type leader over there right?” Volkner inquired.

 

“Yeah, that’s him. The racist man.” Wattson let out a loud laugh at her comment.

 

“What?” Elesa shrugged her shoulders “He looks like a racist.

 

Both Surge and Wattson let out belly laughs as Volkner gave an amused snort and rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, can’t argue with you there” Surge offered. Volkner quickly turned to look up images of Clay and see if the man truly looked like a racist. He was far from disappointed. 

 

~~~

 

Wattson was extremely pleased that the conversation had gone so well. Elesa, while being rather focused on herself was friendly and funny. He went to sleep that night glad that everything was beginning to come together. He wasn’t going to be around forever, and the messed up kids he had befriended would need to support each other.

 

~~~

 

Sure knew that he was brash, loud, and could easily drive people away from him. That however didn’t stop him from chatting with Elesa after the two other male gym leaders had logged off.

 

“So, now that it’s just us” Surge started but before he could say anything else she cut in.

 

“Please, I’m a lesbian.” Elesa sighed. Surge’s eyes widened and tried to explain.  
“Not like that! What i meant was” Surge tried to start but ended up just muttering ‘fuck it’ under his breath. 

 

“So, how are you fucked up in the head?”

 

“What kind of question is that?!” She exclaimed as she grabbed the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

 

“How else was I gonna ask it?” Surge asked aggressively. 

 

“You could have at least said something other than ‘fucked up’!” She yelled back at him.

 

They both went quiet for a moment, looking away from their screens. Surge gave a sigh because he knew he had probably fucked up their chances at truly befriending Elesa.

 

“Hpd,” She responded softly, not looking at Surge.

 

“To be more specific, histrionic personality disorder. Look it up.” Her tone was harsh.

 

“Well, it’s not a stretch to guess what a soldier boy like me has” Surge offered. She turned to look at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

 

“I told you, now you need to tell me” She explained as she was offering a peace treaty to him. 

 

“The war shakes, Soldier’s heart, Railway spine, Shell Shock, Battle Fatigue, Combat Stress Reaction, PTS fucking D or whatever the hell you want to call it.” Surge ranted, his tone going from contempt to rage.

 

Elesa nodded her head in understanding. They had made their treaty. 

 

~~~

 

They meet Clemont for the first time at the National gym leader champion ships. Every four years the league held a national competition where all of the gym leaders would come to battle and test their skills. 

 

Surge hated the events. There was too much press coverage and he always went home bitter. He’d lost to Fantina last year and he’d trashed his hotel room afterwards. He had of course left a nice tip for the housekeeping.

 

The championship was being held in Kalos that year. The battles were to take place in the famous Prism tower. All of the gym leaders were staying in the city of Lumiose.

 

Volkner was at Surge’s side as the two tried to find their shared room. They had been both lucky enough to get a triple suit and unlucky enough to have to share a room. Surge dreaded what his roommates would think of him after his eventual meltdown.

 

Neither of them knew who they’d be sharing a room with. Surge was betting it was another electric type gym leader while Volkner offered the idea of it being Clay or Blaine. 

 

~~~

 

“Why do you gotta be like that, Volk?” Surge complained to his companion. 

 

“Like what?” Volkner teased, swinging the room key around on his finger. 

 

“Such a downer. Come on! We could be lucky enough to get Wattson, or someone who won’t judge us.”

 

Surge’s optimism was lost on Volkner who huffed. They fell into a silence as they walked down the carpeted halls of the hotel. Each kept their eyes out for their room number, 380. 

 

“Here, this is it,” Volkner smiled as they reached the end of the hall and found the door marked “380”. He put the key in the slot and opened the door with a click. 

 

“Here we go, maybe we’ll get some time before the other gym leader gets here,” Volkner wondered aloud.

 

Upon entering the room both blonds saw that they were not the first ones to enter the room. A small bag had been dumped out over a cot that had been set up on one side of the room. 

 

To the horror of both Surge and Volkner, there was only one bed in the room. It was king sized but that didn’t mean it was any better. The room was small and clearly a bridal suite. A heart shaped hot tub was in the corner of the room and dreadfully open to viewing. 

 

Whoever was in the room was currently in the bathroom and let out a squeak the moment Surge let out his own vulgar exclamation.

 

“Fuck.”

 

~~~

 

Clemont had arrived a few hours before hand after being kicked out of his gym. The Prism tour was to be where the championship would be hosted. He had been kicked out of his place in the back of the gym so that the set up people could move in.

 

The championship started in a few days and the league had decided that they couldn’t have anyone messing up the competition. 

 

Clemont always panicked when he had to share a room with someone he didn’t know. Last time the Nationals had come around he had be put in the same room as the ice type trainer Pryce. 

 

He had had such a hard time sleeping in the same room as Pryce he’d tried fighting sleep deprived and lost to Brock. He didn’t want a repeat of last year, why he had signed up his gym to host the Nationals. 

 

The events of that day had somehow worsened for him when he learned that he’d be stuck in a triple suite with two other gym leaders. As he accepted the key to his room from the overly polite desk lady he sighed and resigned himself to another terrible week of fighting.

 

As he reached his room he was pleased to learn that he was the only one in the room. He dumped his bags on a cot that had been set up in the corner for him. The room was rather large, with only one king sized bed and a heart shaped hot tub. 

 

He pulled out his computer and decided to destress by coding. His only friend from school had a birthday coming up. Clemont had accepted the challenge of making a video game for his friend. One which was coming along quite well if he did say so himself.

 

After two hours of coding he decided that it was probably safe to take a shower. He packed up his computer and hid it behind his bag of clothes just incase whoever he was staying with wanted to steal it.

 

Once he was under the hot water of the shower he could relax. Maybe this time it would turn out okay. He could get Candice or Maylene, both were older but still friendly enough. He smiled at that thought. Anything would be better than the angry old man he got last year.

 

He was so caught up in thinking about his roommate’s he didn’t hear them enter the main suite. He almost slipped and fell in surprise while certainly giving a squeak when he heard someone swear.

 

“Fuck”

 

All Clemont could tell of whoever had just entered the room was that they were loud, male, and vulgar. 

 

“You’re sleeping on the floor Surge” A second voice spoke.

 

Some small sarcastic part of Clemont made the obvious observation. There were two of them and he was so screwed. 

 

The two people outside the bathroom continued to argue about how was getting the bed, joke about the hot tub, and in hushed voices speak about something he couldn’t hear from the shower.

 

Clemont didn’t want to get out of the shower, yet he knew he must when the shivers set in. He sighed and turned off the water, giving himself one last moment of peace. He dried himself and changed into the clothing he had been wearing before.

 

“The water stopped, seems as if our dear housemate is finally gonna come out!” One of the two men said. Clemont took a moment to try and calm his nerves before opening the door and greeting the two blond men who awaited him. 

 

The first of the two men was a tall and buff man in a green tank top and camouflage printed pants. He was obviously a military man and the sight of him alone almost gave Clemont a heart attack. The other man was shorter, with sad eyes and a blue and yellow sweatshirt.  
“H-Hello” Clemont greeted shakily. He was preparing himself to move across the hotel and past the two men to his computer. He gulped and tried to hunch himself over a little bit. All he wanted to do was avoid the two men. However the military man didn’t seem to want to let Clemont do that. 

 

“Heya kid!” He greeted rather loudly as he flashed a dazzling smile. It seemed everything about the man was large, loud, and bright.

 

“I’m Lt. Surge, but you can just call me” he paused for a moment “Lt.Surge” The man gave a belly laugh and clapped his hand against his leg at his own joke. Clemont was only more terrified and perplexed by the man that he was before he had started talking.

 

The second man had a softer voice and when he spoke it had none of the flash and bravado of the other man. 

 

“I’m Volkner, nice to meet you. And you are?” He gave a soft smile and looked down at the youngest leader there.

 

“Clemont, I’m from here actually. They kicked me out of my gym and that’s why i’m rooming with you guys. Sorry.” Clemont kicked himself internally for talking so much. 

 

“No need to be sorry,” Volkner told him and rummaged around in his pocket for something. He pulled out a couple quarters and looked to Lt. Surge.

 

“I’m gonna go get something at the vending machine. Want anything?” The lieutenant shook his head. 

 

“You want something?” Volkner looked down at Clemont who gulped. He was rather hungry but the idea of asking for anything and sounding rude made his mouth run dry. Under Volkner’s stare his stomach answered for him. 

 

“Alright kid, wanna come with me and pick something out?”

 

Clemont was faced with a dilemma. He could either go with the stranger and leave all his belongings with Lt. Surge or he could stay with the frightening military man. When he considered the idea of being left alone with Lt. Surge he quickly came to a conclusion.

 

“If that’s alright,”

 

Volkner smiled at him and walked forwards to exit the room. Clemont followed, close on the taller man’s heels. In the pocket of his pants he gripped the room key with shaky white knuckles. 

 

As they reached the vending machine Volkner took up a spot leaning against the wall and mentally debating both what cheap snack he wanted and the teen he was currently overlooking.

 

Volkner could tell that Clemont was clearly nervous around both him and Lt. Surge, though the older gym leader was much more intimidating than Volkner. It had been hard for Volkner to become friendly with Surge but he had done it. He wondered how hard it would be for Clemont to befriend the man. However his musing were cut short by Clemont speaking up. 

 

“May I please have the barbecue chip bag, E4?” Volkner nodded and went over to plug in the code for the chips as well as the code for a caffeine energy bar for himself. He popped the coins into the slot and smiled at Clemont.

 

Clemont smiled back and grabbed both snacks when the tumbled out of the machine. He softly tossed Volkner his energy bar and pulled open his bag of chips.

 

“Thank you,” Clemont exclaimed before starting to eat and then licking the flavor dust off his fingers. 

 

“You’re welcome”, Volkner answered before following suit and biting into his own snack. The two slowly made their way back to their room in a peaceful silence. Clemont was still wary of Volkner, however he seemed kind.

 

When they reached the room again Clemont took out his key and unlocked the door. The sight that greeted them was rather strange. Surge had taken a chair from one corner of the room and was taking apart the ceiling light.

 

The lamp that was usually on the nightstand by the bed had been taken apart as well and lay dismantled on the bed. Surge had also taken apart the TV remote, opened all the drawers on the TV stand, and searched the bathroom for something.

 

“What are you looking for?” Clemont asked shyly. He was looking around the room with wide eyes. He gave a quick worried glance to his cot which, to his relief, did not appear to have been touched. 

 

“Bugs”, Surge replied seriously and continued to unscrew the light covering. Volkner made a sighing sound and moved to the bed. He slowly began to put the lamp back together again. 

 

“You know that you don’t have to do this right? No one is listening in on us.” Volkner did not sound judgemental, in fact it sounded sympathetic. 

 

“You never know!” Surge snapped, clearly worked up. “For all I know our roommate here could have a hundred bugs hidden around the room. He did get here before us! I was gonna check his bags after this!”

 

Clemont felt terror grip his heart, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to look through his things. It wasn’t like he had anything bad but he was afraid they’d somehow find something terrible.

 

“Please”, Clemont started and almost cringed at how pathetic he sounded. “Don’t touch my stuff.”

 

For the first time since Volkner and Clemont had entered Surge looked away from his task. He locked eyes with Clemont who was to scared to look away.

 

“Don’t worry kid. I won’t touch your shit.” Clemont finally looked away and the lieutenant went back to his task. He made a satisfied grunt as the light cover came loose. He looked it over and then bent down to place it on the bed.

 

Volkner was fitting the lamp back together with greater ease than Surge had taken it apart. His hands moved quickly and efficiently to snap and screw each part into place.

 

Surge was honestly glad he had someone to clean up after his bullshit. Volkner didn’t judge him when he freaked out and the fear of being watched almost drowned him. He didn’t thank the younger man however and moved back to check the inner workings of the light. 

 

Clemont moved from where he had been standing by the door to his cot. On the way he closed the drawers Lt. Surge had opened. He sat down on his cot and pulled out a pair of headphones. On his phone he quickly picked his favorite songs and tried to relax to them.

 

Surge finished his inspection of the light, satisfied to have found no listening devices. Volkner had also finished his task, he had reconstructed the lamp and placed it back in its original spot.   
“You good?” Volkner asked as Surge stepped down off the chair. Surge hummed slightly for a moment. He’d like to check the bathroom for bugs but he’d probably get in trouble with hotel management if he fiddled with the shower head. 

 

He hadn’t had time to check the whole room and, though he wanted to, he decided that it would cause too much trouble for Volkner. 

 

“Yeah, Volk, I’m good.”

 

~~~

 

Clemont was working on his video game when Surge suggested the idea of ordering in some food. Clemont was sitting cross legged on his cot, eyes fixed on his computer screen and finger flying across the keyboard.

 

Volkner and Surge had just finished watching a bad horror movie about a leprechaun. Surge had taken the bed and was sprawled across it whereas Volkner sat cross legged on the floor in front of the bed. 

 

“Surge, I am never watching a movie you pick again”, Volkner deadpanned. He had been slightly amazed and only somewhat horrified by the strange movie about a small green irish man that smoked weed and rapped at some point. Surge just chuckled before his stomach grumbled.

 

“Man am I hungry! Wanna order something?” Surge asked as he leaned over to grab something from the night stand. The thing he grabbed was the room service menu, which he looked over before throwing it at Volkner.

 

“There, already got my pick. Chose something”, Volkner was hit in the head by the menu but didn’t appear to be affected. He grabbed it and began to survey the options.

 

“How’d you pick that fast?” He asked, not looking up from the paper in his hands. Surge shrugged and replied.

 

“They got burgers, I picked the one with the most stuff. The Prism Berry steel-wing style burger! Looks fantastic!” 

 

“I’m getting the baked pasta. I need something cheesy.” Volkner decided before turning to look at the youngest gym leader.

 

“Hey Clemont! Wanna pick something?” Clemont looked up from his computer and nodded. Volkner tossed the menu over which Clemont caught with ease. 

 

Surge took the time where Clemont was looking over the menu to see what else was on. He channel surfed in silence, analyzing each show before moving on.

 

“I’ll have the garden berry salad with a peacha/prism berry shake please.” Clemont spoke up, closing the menu and placing it to the side. 

 

“Alright!” Surge exclaimed and sat up. He grabbed the room phone and dialed up the restaurant.

 

“Hey! I’d like to place an order for room 380. We’ll have a garden berry salad, the baked pasta, The Prism Berry steel wing style burger, and a peacha/prism berry shake please!” Surge waited for a moment, listening to the person on the other end speak before he hung up.

 

“Alright our food will get here in about thirty minutes. In the meantime who wants to pick a movie!” Clemont smiled at the idea of watching something to pass the time. Surge was flipping through the channels. 

 

“How about we watch this” Volkner spoke up as Surge stopped on one movie. Whatever the movie was it seemed to be an action heavy flick. After a few minutes of watching all three blonds saw Bruce Willis appear in all his glory.

 

Clemont forgot his video game in favor of sitting back and watching the movie. It showcased Bruce Willis and a rather frightened character rob banks as the “sleepover bandits”.

 

By the time a red haired manic woman decided to run away from her home the thirty minutes were up and a door bell shook all three gym leaders from their total transfiction on the movie. 

 

Volkner got up and went to answer the door. A man in a clown suit with a long electric bolt mustache stood in the doorway. He had a food cart in front of him which he was handed over to Volkner.

 

“Here is everything you ordered! I hope you have a wonderful day!” The man exclaimed. Volkner smiled at him and nodded his head.

 

“Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful day as well!” The strange man walked away as Volkner pulled the cart into the room. The door shut behind him drawing the attention of the other two gym leaders that it was time to eat.

 

Clemont grabbed the salad and shake from the cart and sat down next to where Volkner had been sitting instead of going back to his cot. Volkner poured himself a glass of cold water that had come on the cart and took back his spot.

 

Surge did the same as Volkner, pouring water and then grabbing his food. He quickly laid back on the bed and focused on both eating his burger and watching the adventures of Bruce Willis, his friend, and the love interest unfold. 

 

~~~

 

It was ten at night by the time the three gym leaders decided to figure out their sleeping arrangements. Clemont was to sleep on his cot but that still left Surge and Volkner to fight over who got to sleep in the bed and who was going to have to sleep on the floor.

 

“No fucking way am I sleeping on the floor!” Surge barked as he stared Volkner down. Both were standing in front of the bed, eyes locked on the other.

 

“Well you’re going to have to because i’m sleeping on the bed!” Volkner replied. The two stared each other down for a full two minutes in silence before Clemont offered a compromise. 

 

“You could always share the bed, it is a king size you know.”

 

Both of the older gym leaders broke the staredown to gauge the size of the bed. Clemont was right, it would fit the two of them. However to say so would be to admit defeat. Volkner cared more about sleeping comfortable than pride however and offered.

 

“I’d be up for it”, he commented as he glanced at Surge. Surge nodded and the two of them slipped into the bed. Volkner took the side with the lamp which he promptly turned off leaving the whole room dark. The celing light had been turned off after their watching of bandits and had stayed off during the viewing of Pacific Rim.

 

“Good night”, Clemont called softly from his side of the room. Surge gave a grunt which was accompanied by Volkner’s reply.

 

“Good night Clemont, sleep well”

 

~~~

 

Surge awoke to hitting the floor. It took him a moment to figure out where he was and how or why he had ended up the the floor. 

 

He stood up and grumbled, thinking he was back in Kanto. As he surveyed the dark room he remembered that he was in Kalos. A glance at the bed and he knew why he had fallen off. Volkner was sprawled across the bed in a manner that somehow didn’t allow for anyone else. 

 

Suge wondered how in hell a skinny beanpole of a man like Volkner had kicked him off the bed but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was awake and probably not going to be able to fall back asleep.

 

He didn’t stop to wonder how late it was, he simply decided that he needed some air and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him as he made his way towards the stairs. 

 

He didn’t know exactly where he wanted to go, but out of the hotel sounded like a good idea. He took the stairs up and up until he found himself at a door marked “Employee only roof access.”

 

He opened the door without hesitation and found himself on the flat roof of the hotel. The roof was mostly empty, with only a few fan and other machinery. Around the edge of the roof was a small ledge.

 

Surge moved to the edge of the roof to look over the city. It was much bigger than anything in Kanto, with taxis and citizens still riding around. It was a bright vibrant city, it was clear that it’d never seen war in a long time. 

 

He lowered himself into a sitting position and sighed. He could have lived in Lumiose if he had wanted. He could have left Kanto after the war and gone anywhere he wished. He didn’t regret his choice. He only wondered what his life would be like if he hadn’t stayed in Viridian. 

 

He sat there for a long time, looking over a city that could have been his. His musings stopped short when he heard the door to the roof open and cursed as he turned around. There was Clemont, who waved and gave a shy smile.

 

“What are you doing here” Surge snapped, turning back to look over the city. Clemont started to walk over to Surge has he replied.

 

“Well, I woke up when the door slammed shut and decided to follow you.”

 

Surge sighed and went silent as he waited for Clemont to join him. In only a moment Clemont was by his side and also looking over the beautiful Lumiose city. Both sat in silence for a while before Clemont spoke up.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it”, Clemont remarked “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s mine.”

 

“It’s bright, important and loud. Lumiose doesn’t need anyone else and isn’t gonna wait up for everyone else” Surge described. “You deserve a city like that, something proud and powerful.”

 

Clemont smiled at the older man who grunted back at him. They slipped back into a quiet silence, enjoying the view and each other’s company. 

 

“What’s your city like?” Clemont asked out of the blue. “A gym leader’s city reflects them. Lumiose is everything I’m not, it’s proud and confident. What is Vermillion like?” 

 

Surge stiffened up before responding. He didn’t like to think about how different he was than his region and everything he and his army had done to Kanto.

 

“Kalos hasn’t seen war in a long time has it” Surge started. Clemont looked confused at the military man’s change of topic but stayed silent. 

 

“Kanto is different. Kanto is still recovering from war, you can see it everywhere. The people are resilient though, i’ve learned that all people are. Humans and pokemon are the same, knock them out and they’ll just get back up again.”

 

Surge let out a sigh and rummaged in his pocket for some cigarettes. After a fruitless search he went back to telling his story to a patient Clemont.

 

“I fought in the war the ruined Kanto. In fact, I fought against Kanto. After the war I was in Vermillion city with nothing to my name but a few pokemon and some horror stories. I decided to stay in Kanto and help. They hated me at first, and i’m pretty sure they still hate me now. But when the Pokemon league came around and started asking around for gym leaders the city chose me. Every other city got the child of a respected family or an up and commer. I’m so different than my region and my city. Vermillion is nothing like me, it deserves better than me.”

 

Surge gave a sigh and the two lapsed back into silence. Clemont tried to find the words to tell the military man what he wanted to say.

 

“I think that’s why Vermillion is your city. Vermillion gave you something when you had nothing. I helped my city by powering it and they help me by having pride where I have none. You helped rebuild in Vermillion and they gave you something when you had nothing. You are exactly what they needed, someone to be strong or at least pretend to be.”

 

Clemont quickly tried to cover his misspoken words .“Sorry that last bit came out wrong. I didn’t mean that you’re not strong i meant-”

 

“I get you kid, no offense taken”, Surge cut him off. He didn’t say anything to make it clear how or why he understood Clemont. They fell into their final silence, only broken by one question by Clemont.

 

“The stars are beautiful tonight aren’t they?”

 

It was an understanding, not friendship or mentorship but they understood each other. Clemont understood when things needed to be unsaid, but not left alone.

 

~~~

 

Volkner woke to find he was the only one in the room. He checked his phone quickly to find a text from Clemont. 

 

“@ breakfast got ur number from the league ppl. C u @ the breakfast buffet”

 

Volkner sighed and got up out of bed. He threw on his favorite blue and yellow sweatshirt, put on his shoes, and pocketed the two remaining keys. He was positive the one next to his was Surge’s which the man had probably forgotten. 

 

He made his way quickly to the elevator where he found Wattson, Elesa, and Candice waiting.

 

“Hey” Candice greeted with a wave. Elesa looked up and gave a smile along with Wattson who laughed as he greeted Volkner.

 

“We were wondering where you were! Surge has probably gotten into loads of trouble without you!” he joked cheerfully. 

 

“Shit! He probably has, do you know if he’s at the buffet he needs his card” Volkner exclaimed realizing that the lieutenant might be lost. 

 

Elesa gave a smirk before executing a terrible pun, “So you’d say that currently we don’t know where our fellow electric type trainer is!” Wattson burst out laughing as Volkner rolled his eyes and sighed. 

 

“It’s not like your jokes are any better Volkner!” She exclaimed.

 

As the three bickered Candice pulled out her phone and shot a brief text to Maylene who was already at the breakfast buffet. 

 

“Surge there? Volk needs 2 know”

 

She waited for a moment before receiving a text from her girlfriend. As always she had included an unneeded smiling cat face emoji with the text.

 

“He’s here”

 

The elevator dinged as the door opened leaving the four to walk in. Candice relayed the news to Volkner who looked relieved to know that Surge had caused the minimum amount of trouble.

 

“Yeah, Maylene says he’s there. You really need to make him use a phone”

 

Volkner gave a sigh, “You have no idea how hard it was to get him to figure out how to use skype. I doubt he’d be any good with a phone.”

 

Before anyone could laugh the elevator made a dinging noise again and opened. The group quickly filed out to let a group of hotel guests in. 

 

They made their way to the breakfast buffet where the electric type gym leaders went to meet up with Surge and Clemont. Candice was not left alone however as she went to go join her girlfriend for some pancakes. 

 

Volkner was surprised to see Clemont was somewhat relaxed around Surge. The two were eating together. Surge was wolfing down his food while Clemont stared off into space and ate his meal. 

 

“Eat your food,” Volkner commented as he came up to the table from behind Clemont. The younger halted in surprise for a moment before shaking his head to snap out of his alarm. 

 

“Hey Volkner!” Clemont greeted with a smile. Wattson moved up in front of Volkner, enthusiastic to meet the leader his whole friend group had been originally based upon supporting. But it had never really just been about Clemont.

 

“You must be Clemont! I’m Wattson and it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Wattson grabbed Clemont’s hand and shook it vigorously.

 

“Excuse me, i see some rather delectable looking food stuffs over there”, Wattson commented before moving to get himself something to eat. Volkner quickly followed, eyeing some eggs hungrily. 

 

“Don’t mind him, he can be overwhelming” Elesa smiled softly at Clemont. “I have my fair share of stories about all of the electric type gym leaders, besides you of course. Hopefully I’ll get some.”

 

That seemed to be Elesa’s way of saying that she looked forward to being a friend to Clemont. Clemont smiled at her and motioned to a chair between him and Surge which she gladly took. 

 

She achieved a roll from Surge’s plate and bit into it. Surge looked up at her questioningly, and tried to grab his roll back but to no avail as Elesa just moved it out of his reach.

 

“So, i’ve got to steal your food to get you to notice me now” She scolded. Surge huffed, and after chewing for a moment replied.

 

“Only thing that’ll get me to care about you being here” he joked. Elesa tossed the roll at his head, which bounced off of his head and onto his plate. He grabbed it and quickly finished it off with a cheer.

 

“Victory!” Elesa giggled at his exclamation.

 

“I gave that one to you!” The two continued to bicker as Clemont watched. They seemed about as close as Volkner and Surge were. Wattson and Volkner returned together, each with plates brimming with delicious looking food. 

 

Wattson and Volkner took seats next to each other between Surge and Clemont. Volkner tossed one of his rolls at Elesa who caught it easily.

 

“Looks like someone knows how to treat a lady”

 

“I saw that very ‘ladylike’ behavior and decided that you needed an education in chivalry”, Volkner teased.

 

Wattson gave a loud laugh and slapped his knee. The berry he had been eating was suddenly caught in his throat and he began to cough. Each gym leader gave him a worried glance. Volkner stood up and was ready to give him a heimlich but luckily Wattson coughed out the berry that was caught in his throat.

 

“I swear to god you all will be the death of me”, he teased but didn’t receive an amusement. He sighed, and shook his head.

 

“Relax, i’m sorry i gave you all shocks to your systems”

 

Elesa was the only one who appreciated the joke, giggling incessantly. Clemont gave a snort as Surge and Volkner shook their head and rolled their eyes respectively.

 

The continued to joke and bicker throughout breakfast. Each was building their bridges out towards Clemont. Through late night talks and both brash and careful word choice they had made their peace, signed their treaties, and understood each other despite how different they were from one another. They had become friends despite it all.


End file.
